meeting the demigods
by zejaykay
Summary: what happens when Ratchet and Clank crash land on earth where the demigods from Percy Jackson and the olimpions are located? i'll give you a clue Ratabeth! first pairing that i can find.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Ratchet and Clank insomniac games does or Percy Jackson Rick Rioden does. However I own ZEJAYKAY/ Jacob Barrs because they are the person. I also don't own Summer Mclean, Connor Christen, Tom Wykes, and Paris Masters. They own themselves because they are real people and that would just be plain creepy and scary in the same way. Chuck Norris owns us all. I want to improve so be realistic on how I could improve.**

This is a story that I had to write for English at jcc for homework just pointing that out. IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THIS STORY JUST ASK AND SAY: WHETHER YOU ARE A BOY OR GIRL, WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IE DEMIGOD OR SOMETHING ELS, WHAT POWERS YOU MIGHT OWN IF YOU WANT ANY, WHAT CLOTHES YOU WERE, FINALLY WHAT YOUR CHARCTARISTICS ARE LIKE.

Chapter one. I'm free falling

Ratchet's POV

During my latest stunt after blowing up evil robots on ReliaStar 5(I made up this planet) I decided to have a little rest and relaxation time on Fastoon which is my home planet. Now you may of herd that Fastoon was abandoned by the Lombax's during Tachyons rage on us. This is true. They fled to a different dimension to escape extinction. I found them about five years ago while exploring that dreadful place.

While flying to Fastoon with Clank my little robot pal who was my first friend for a long time we ran out of fuel so I had to pull him up and jump out the cockpit and free fall about fifteen hundred miles fortunately I jumped out inside the atmosphere so I wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. However I kept my 02 mask on any way just in case the air was poisonous. When we landed after I managed to use my hover boots to speed our descent we got a bunch of weird looking faces looking at us.

"Did you see that?

-It was like he fell out the sky.

-He's cute.

-Wonder what that robot's like" was all I could hear through my safety mask.

After Clank told me it was safe to remove my mask I saw what I thought I would never see again. My ship Aphelion oh how I missed her in about five minutes. Then I realised something was wrong. She was broken and crushed and smashed into oblivion. As soon as I saw this I ran straight at her ignoring the first rule of galactic introduction which is if you see something that you own ignore it introduce yourself then fetch it. Blast I would have to explain myself later on to President AL. yes a nerd is galactic president god help us all.

End of chapter one

Reviews


	2. what are you?

**Disclaimer I don't own Ratchet and Clank insomniac games does or Percy Jackson Rick Rioden does. However I own ZEJAYKAY/ Jacob Barrs because they are the person. I also don't own Summer Mclean, Connor Christen, Tom Wykes, and Paris Masters. They own themselves because they are real people and that would just be plain creepy and scary in the same way. Chuck Norris owns us all. I want to improve so be realistic on how I could improve.**

IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF THIS STORY JUST ASK AND SAY: WHETHER YOU ARE A BOY OR GIRL, WHAT YOU WANT TO BE IE DEMIGOD OR SOMETHING ELS, WHAT POWERS YOU MIGHT OWN IF YOU WANT ANY, WHAT CLOTHES YOU WERE, FINALLY WHAT YOUR CHARCTARISTICS ARE LIKE.

Chapter one. I'm free falling

Ratchet's POV

During my latest stunt after blowing up evil robots on ReliaStar 5(I made up this planet) I decided to have a little rest and relaxation time on Fastoon which is my home planet. Now you may of herd that Fastoon was abandoned by the Lombax's during Tachyons rage on us. This is true. They fled to a different dimension to escape extinction. I found them about five years ago while exploring that dreadful place.

While flying to Fastoon with Clank my little robot pal who was my first friend for a long time we ran out of fuel so I had to pull him up and jump out the cockpit and free fall about fifteen hundred miles fortunately I jumped out inside the atmosphere so I wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. However I kept my 02 mask on any way just in case the air was poisonous. When we landed after I managed to use my hover boots to speed our descent we got a bunch of weird looking faces looking at us.

"Did you see that?

-It was like he fell out the sky.

-He's cute.

-Wonder what that robot's like" was all I could hear through my safety mask.

After Clank told me it was safe to remove my mask I saw what I thought I would never see again. My ship Aphelion oh how I missed her in about five minutes. Then I realised something was wrong. She was broken and crushed and smashed into oblivion. As soon as I saw this I ran straight at her ignoring the first rule of galactic introduction which is if you see something that you own ignore it introduce yourself then fetch it. Blast I would have to explain myself later on to President AL. yes a nerd is galactic president god help us all.

End of chapter one

Reviews


End file.
